


Princely Policemen

by Suguru_Slut



Series: Bokuaka Oneshots! [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Police, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Cop Fetish, Crushes, Dog Cops, Dog Shelters, Dog Walking, Dogs, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Light Angst, M/M, Mhmmmm, Pet Names, Pining, Plans For The Future, Police Uniforms, Policeman!Bokuto, Puppies, Self-Indulgent, Service Dogs, Snacks & Snack Food, Stalking, Tokyo (City), You heard me, dog walker!Akaashi, i live for cop bokuto, mild stalking hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suguru_Slut/pseuds/Suguru_Slut
Summary: Akaashi the dog walker takes his dogs on their usual route across Tokyo; if he turned on this specific road every day just to sneak a peek at the sexy policeman and his adorable service dog stationed at the corner, well...that was his business.Now withARTby artthetrash on twitter





	Princely Policemen

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I've updated Bokuaka and i missed them so much. Also, i love pitbulls. On another thought, this was waaayyyy too hard to write and I know the quality is poor:'( maybe that's just because I've been finishing and absolutely perfecting my original novels...and I guess that's what happens when you're waiting 3+ years for more animated content...but soon we shall be gifted!  
And also, remember to adopt, don't shop!

Akaashi’s day started with nothing out of the ordinary: he picked up the dogs he was to walk early in the morning, assured they were all in order, slid their leashes onto his wrists and set off. It was a warm morning, but not too warm where the dogs wanted to just lay underneath a portion of shade and sleep. Except for Jabba. Jabba the basset hound always wanted to lay down and sleep. He kept up well enough today, however, and Akaashi made sure to keep him far away from the tan French Bulldog rightfully named Hamtaro (honestly, though, who picked out these dog names?) because Hamtaro liked to nibble on Jabba’s floppy ears a bit too much. Keeping them separated was Cobra, a three-legged collie mix, followed by the hyperactive brown-spotted Dalmatian-Pitbull mix accurately named Seven for the seven spots making up his adorable muzzle—lastly, and admittedly Akaashi’s least favorite thing about Monday walks was the hellion of their group, by far the most troublesome dog, Fifi, the half-shaved toy poodle. Fifi always had to wear a pink bow around her collar, had special dietary restrictions, was groomed once a week and never accepted treats as a bribe. For these many reasons and for the fact that she picked on poor little Hamtaro for his chubby stature, Fifi wasn’t in Akaashi’s good graces.

_But still, dogs must be walked_, Akaashi reminded himself, scolding the poodle when she “accidentally” bumped into clumsy Hamtaro, sending him tripping off the curb and nearly into the nearest drain hole.

“Hey—I know that was on purpose, Fifi,” The dog walker huffed, watching Hamtaro pull himself back onto the sidewalk with great effort. “It’s not like I can teach you to be nice with treats…what kind of dog doesn’t like treats?”

Per usual, Fifi ignored the sound of Akaashi’s voice and strutted on, getting their walker to laugh when she tried bullying Seven the same way, only for Seven’s thick figure to send her flying the other direction. Maybe karma really was a thing.

“This way, guys.”

Akaashi steered their fumbling group left, onto 45th street and towards the Bark Park. They wouldn’t be entering today, or any day, actually, but Akaashi liked this street because there were a lot of…_interesting_ people on this side of Tokyo. Plus, he hadn’t went inside the Bark Park since Yoo passed away. Not even when Hamtaro and Jabba begged him with their pleading brown eyes and drooling muzzles. Although it had been two long years since Akaashi’s beloved dog died, he still wasn’t over it enough where he could easily replace her with another adopted dog and fall into past routines. That was why he had taken up dog walking in the first place, a friendly suggestion by East Tokyo’s dog shelter worker Kuroo, who became concerned at the amount of time Akaashi now volunteered at the shelter in hopes of filling the void in his heart over Yoo. Between cleaning cages and walking dogs professionally, Akaashi almost didn’t have time to wallow and reminisce on his deceased pet. Almost.

Seven reminded him of her, sometimes, especially today when the sun was warm, energizing Seven’s strong, yet strangely thin legs and causing him to pick up their movements like a preppy show dog. Yoo acted similar whenever they first started out on their daily walks; Akaashi remembered how she would beg him to go walking on the hottest summer days, only to get tired and turn them around after only a few blocks. Although it irritated her owner back then, he appreciated those little moments a lot more now days.

The group of dogs walked politely for a few minutes, letting their walker silently led them through the crowd with promises of treats if they were good; Keiji wondered what particular people they would see today and kept his eyes open for a few specific colors as they walked past a small area of brush.

“Really, Jabba?” Akaashi sighed, seeing that Jabba had given up on their walk and plopped his sorry ass down underneath the first bush he saw. The basset hound panted and stared up at Akaashi as if to say “rub my belly and feel sorry for me.” Akaashi wasn’t about to fall for that again, kneeling down to heave Jabba up onto his disproportioned feet while the other dogs eagerly waited, still attached to their walker. “Come on, Jab—we’re almost near the park. We can stop there and rest, okay?”

_Plus, we have to hurry so we can see…no. He probably won’t be there today, anyway._

“Jabba, up!”

The lazy hound let his head fall to the ground, drool splattering everywhere as he panted against cool green grass. Akaashi wanted to laugh, but he was hot, too, and if Jabba had shade the other dogs would soon want the same. They needed to enter the park before all hell broke loose and Fifi started a riot. Sighing again, the dog walker moved all leashes into his right hand, reaching out and wrapping his free hand underneath Jabba’s back to encourage him upwards.

“Honestly, Jabba, it’s only sixty-five degrees out—you shouldn’t be so tired already. Come on, get u—”

It was only a split second—for a _split_ second, Fifi’s delicate pink leash slid off Akaashi’s wrist, barely long enough where anyone else would notice, but apparently, Fifi had been waiting for that exact moment. A pink flash ripped past Akaashi’s side-vision, capturing his attention immediately; to his horror, the toy poodle had taken off down the sidewalk, running away from their group and into the bustle of Tokyo’s morning rush.

“Fifi! No!”

“_Woof!_” Hamtaro barked after her. “_Woof!_”

Leaving a content and unbothered Jabba behind, Akaashi and the other mutts ran forward, nearly pulling their walker into a dead sprint through the crowd. He could still see Fifi’s miniature white figure pittering around, going towards something he couldn’t see, maybe even something on the other side of the street—_what if she runs into traffic?!_ Keiji wondered in terror, sweat unrelated to summer heat dripping down his neck. _What if she gets squished by a car?! What if she runs away and the pound picks her up?! What if someone kidnaps her and uses her as a bait dog?!_

Despite Akaashi’s dislike for the pampered poodle, he never wished for any real harm to come to her, and the terribly morbid possibilities running through his mind only spurred his legs on more. He kept calling Fifi’s name in frantic tones, although he knew it was in vain, because Fifi only ever listened to her real owner. Seven, Cobra and Hamtaro must have been able to sense how scared Akaashi was, because their tails stopped wagging excitedly the longer they followed their poodle friend down the busy sidewalk. People dodged and moved out of the group’s way, pink bow just barely in Akaashi’s vision anymore.

“Fifi! Come!” Akaashi called in a forcibly calm tone, rushing past bystanders on the sidewalk as the dogs raced onward. “Fifi! Heel!”

It was no good. Fifi kept running, naked legs carrying her body towards the end of the sidewalk, right where the crosswalk started—

“Fifi! Fifi!”

Keiji’s heart leapt happily when he saw that the blurry white form had stopped just before hitting the crosswalk. With Seven and Cobra’s strength pulling him, Akaashi rushed up on the scene, hoping to snatch Fifi’s leash before she could run off again; bursting through the last of the crowd, Akaashi emerged, left hand ready for accurate grabbing, only for another person to have beaten him to it. A strong, disgustingly attractive hand was holding the pink leash like a delicate ribbon, Fifi harassing an adorable Pitbull dog below—a different kind of panic harassed Akaashi’s poor stressed heart when he recognized the dog, the hand holding Fifi’s leash, the entirely black outfit snugly fitting a body that should have been outlawed in Tokyo…

“Oh! This one must be one of yours.”

Akaashi raised his gaze, leaving Fifi for a much better sight: a thick-bodied policeman was smiling in surprise at Keiji, standing only a few inches taller than the dog walker himself, but mounds of tightened muscles made up for everything else. This…_this_ was the reason Akaashi changed the route of their walk all those months ago. One day when Cobra had pulled them off course to watch an entertaining squirrel run up a nearby post, Akaashi had spotted the policeman from afar, immediately enraptured by what he saw. With a sinfully colored uniform clinging to all the right places (especially in the behind area), black encasing the cop’s toned body from head to toe, leaving only a respectable amount of bicep and forearm exposed for Akaashi’s fantasies to latch onto, it was no wonder traffic was slow in this part of Tokyo. Thank goodness policemen had to wear the same uniform no matter the weather, because Keiji didn’t think he could handle himself if the cop’s luscious thighs were revealed in any way. Being this close, the dog walker wasn’t sure how he was even breathing, still, especially not when Fifi had already ignited his burning lungs from her little escapade before. The policeman was _that_ handsome. Keiji told himself these pining emotions were nothing new, as every middle-aged woman who spoke to the cop acted similar (and middle aged guys, for that matter), but sometimes he caught himself fantasizing about his crush a little more often and severely than he liked.

Now, Akaashi didn’t label himself as a stalker—he didn’t watch the cop’s social media or figure out exactly which station he worked at. In all innocence, Akaashi just admired an attractive policeman and occasionally dreamt about being spanked by him. One odd, somewhat quirky thing he did was alter his walk so they happened to pass by the cop every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday. That was all Akaashi needed. Seeing the handsome cop with his spikey, white and grey hair sticking up no matter the weather, seeing his fit, athletic body walk down the opposite sidewalk…the one occasion when he _waved_ at Akaashi, causing him to spend the rest of his day feeling light-headed and foolishly giddy over one gesture…it was just something nice to look forward to every few days. Unfairly attractive crime workers who could take down a criminal with one hand—it was just like watching a real life TV drama, and Akaashi never missed an episode.

“Sir? Are you okay?” The cop questioned in concern, pulling Keiji back to reality. The dogs were all staring at him for direction, but Akaashi didn’t even know what direction they had ran in.

“Oh…yes, I’m…” _Overstimulated! No. Don’t say that. Is this really happening? I’m talking to the cute cop?_ “I’m…just thirsty.”

“I can see why! Do you need some water or anything?”

Before Akaashi could stop his stupid, overwhelmed self, he blurted the first thing that came to his mind.

“Water wasn’t what I had in mind.”

Fortunately for Keiji, who could die of embarrassment at any given minute, the policeman’s expression cocked in confusion, apparently not understanding the undoubtedly sexual reference. In all seriousness, Keiji longed to know what those large hands felt like, if they were rough or soft, if they felt as nice petting his skin as they did to the service dog always at the cop’s side. Had the man ever stripped for a living? Is that why he had the police outfit? That was a possibility, given how astoundingly fit he was from afar and from this close-up…did he know Akaashi watched him? Did he even remember the times he waved or nodded in acknowledgement?

_Wait—this is no time for that_, Keiji hurriedly reminded himself, attention turning back to the culprit below, who was continuously harassing the cop’s poor dog with inappropriately placed sniffs, which invited Akaashi’s entire crew to join in. He accepted the leash back from the policeman, peeking a glance at those beautiful hands before leaning down to tug Fifi away and scold the poodle for her behavior.

“Fifi—I know you’re out to get me, but please don’t ever run off like that again. Okay?” Akaashi exhaled deeply, petting the poodle’s head comfortingly. “Naughty girl. No running away.”

“Wow; you’re a really dedicated dog walker! You really sprinted all the way down the sidewalk to save her?” The cop asked in amazement. Akaashi really didn’t want to look back up, afraid of embarrassing himself again, but found he couldn’t resist, especially not when the policeman sounded so sincere and impressed.

“Well, I didn’t want her to get hit by a car…or taken to the pound.”

“That would’ve been terrible! It’s a good thing you’re in shape.”

A gulp passed Akaashi’s throat as he daringly glanced back at the policeman. Damn…Keiji hoped he could be vain enough to rid his affectionate feelings if the cop’s face wasn’t up to par with the rest of his body, but found both things weren’t so. The policeman had a handsome face, equipped with that familiar bright expression, amazingly shimmering golden eyes that remained wide no matter what circumstance, a strong jawline and an even stronger grin. He was perfect. Akaashi was certain. Of course these dorky feelings made him feel like a teenager again, and many times after having a “moment” with the cop Keiji would convince himself he was being ridiculously naïve, but the cop was making this too easy. It was too easy to like this attractive, unfairly fit cop. When Akaashi’s eyes filtered downward in hopes of slyly measuring the man’s shoulder width, he noticed a name embroidered into the uniform and hurriedly introduced himself, if only to hear the policeman’s pronounce his own name in that cheerfully deep voice.

“I’m very sorry for all the trouble, officer…”

“Bokuto! Bokuto Koutarou!”

“Bokuto-san. I apologize for Fifi’s interference; I hope these five mutts didn’t frighten your dog too much.”

“Nah, Scamp is pretty laid back!” Officer Bokuto waved off, looking down at his service dog. “Aren’t you, Scamp? Aren’t you too cool to be scared? Yes, yes you are!”

Akaashi was sure there was nothing cuter than a policeman baby-talking his dog like a child. He had witnessed Bokuto do so when they happened to be passing by, but hearing those adoring words was even better than watching from a distance and imagining what precious compliments the cop fed his beloved pet. Despite this cuteness, Keiji also had to agree that Bokuto’s dog was probably second on the list: Scamp had a matching black vest strapped across his inhumanly muscled chest, a Pitbull if Akaashi ever saw one. He was a light gray color with just a speck of white on the tip of his muzzle, accenting the squishy pink nose and bright, crystal blue eyes. The mutt’s body was arguably just as toned as his owner’s, maybe even a bit more—Fifi had chosen the wrong dog to irritate, though Akaashi doubted Scamp would ever show his annoyance. In fact, despite the neutral expression in Scamp’s eyes, his long gray tail was wagging ever-so-slightly.

“Scamp,” Akaashi repeated out-loud, smiling down at the dog. “He’s so adorable…”

“I know, right?! I begged my higher-up to let me have him as a service dog, and after I showed everyone how chunky and tough he is, they all helped me beg until he finally gave in!” Bokuto beamed down at Scamp, golden eyes hypnotizing Akaashi even more than before. He only wished their appreciative, animal-like gaze was directed at him instead of Scamp… “Anyway—he’s not bothered by other dogs, so don’t worry about it!”

“Right.” Feeling a sudden rush of insecurity, Akaashi hurriedly bowed at the policeman again, wanting to show that he was a very respectful citizen capable of caring for his bundle of dogs just as equally. “Thank you for your mercy, Officer.”

“Haha! Sure thing!”

_Are all cops this quirky?_ Keiji wondered, tucking a hair strand behind his ear. A warm silence fell between them momentarily, both collecting their thoughts as the dog group investigated their new friend, Scamp secretly loving the attention, though he probably didn’t appreciate Fifi getting up and personal with what remained of his junk. _I have seen him playing jump-rope with kids on this street before…he must be well-liked in the area. How could someone not like him? He’s inviting, tough, thoughtful, sensitive, probably has a riveting workout routine specifically for his ass—_

_Get it together, Akaashi,_ an embarrassed voice yelled._ You’re not THAT into him, are you?_

“So!” Bokuto started once more, gaze pulling up to stare at Keiji instead of the sniffing dogs below. “You’re a dog walker? I bet that’s super entertaining, huh?”

“Oh…yes. Very entertaining,” Akaashi nodded, turning his expression neutral as he realized their first meeting wasn’t over just yet. “They continuously surprise me with their laziness and deceitfulness. Right, Fifi?”

“Jeez, she looks like a Fifi,” The policeman snorted, pampered poodle ignoring them in favor of rubbing up against an uncomfortable looking Scamp. Akaashi tugged her away mercifully. “How long have you walked them for?”

“About two years, now. Um…how—how long have you been patrolling?”

“Well, today’s shift just started, so I’ve only logged down about twenty-minutes or so, but usually I do a solid hour of this neighborhood before switching to another spot, then I have lunch, then I go back out in the afternoon…”

Officer Bokuto seemed to realize his mistake only after getting to the end of his sentence. A chuckle threatened to spill from Akaashi’s mouth, and he was content to let the handsome cop finish and rephrase after-the-fact, but Bokuto suddenly cut his words off, leaving his mouth gaping open at his own stupidity.

“Oh, wait—you—right, you meant…_not_…how long I’ve been patrolling _today_…” The policeman shook his head angrily, posture going stiffer as beautiful dark blush overcame his cheeks, inadvertently making Keiji’s heart start up again. “I-I meant to say that…I’ve been a cop for three years! Yup! Four—I mean, three long years of hard work and dedication, yup!”

At least Akaashi wasn’t the only one embarrassing himself. Even after his subconscious just told him not to be so desperate, a soft smile couldn’t help but creep onto the dog walker’s lips, pulling a similar grin from Officer Bokuto when he figured out (with relief) that he hadn’t blown it quite yet. Scamp and the other mutts were confused at this interaction above, eagerly waiting to see when their walk would continue.

“So, um…if you ever need someone to help you chase after your dogs, or if you need rescuing, you can call me here!”

Keiji shakily accepted a business card (he didn’t know cops even _had_ business cards, which made Bokuto that much cooler), nearly flinching when a centimeter of the policeman’s fingertip grazed over his own. It had his station and cell phone number listed under a neatly printed name, Officer Koutarou Bokuto. Someone (maybe the cop himself, Keiji hoped) had even doodled a crudely drawn owl on the corner.

“Thank you very much—I’ll keep you in mind when I’m chasing Fifi down a sidewalk again.”

“Great! Um…what did you say your name was, again?”

_I don’t know. What’s my name? Doesn’t it start with an A or something? Or was it B, for Akaashi Bokuto? No! Not Bokuto, idiot!_

“Akaashi Keiji.”

“Akaashi,” Koutarou repeated, as if the name were beautiful. Cute little wrinkles appeared at the corner of his eyes when he smiled again, giving a short bow. “Nice to meet you, Akaashi.”

Unfortunately for Keiji, the sun couldn’t be blamed for how red his cheeks became, and Bokuto latched onto this detail right away, mercifully hiding his smirk by glancing back down at the dogs. Akaashi couldn’t stop blushing, couldn’t stop staring at the decorated card still tightly held between his fingers—Fifi must have planned this treachery all along. She must have noticed Akaashi sneaking glances at the cop’s butt every time they casually walked on the opposite street side. Little devil.

“Hey…didn’t you say you had five dogs?” Officer Bokuto pondered. “Where’s the fifth one?”

Keiji gasped loudly, whipping around to see where the basset hound had gone, poor creature totally erased from his mind upon finding a better distraction. Thankfully, Jabba was still happily cooling off underneath that same bush down the sidewalk, oblivious to what excitement had went on ahead.

“Thank goodness. I better go wrangle him up before he runs off, too…”

“Yeah, we should probably get going too, huh, Scamp?”

Akaashi was hoping Scamp would bark in disapproval, keeping his butt glued to the ground, but like the good dog he was, the Pitbull stood immediately, alert and ready to follow his owner away. Cobra, Hamtaro, Seven and Fifi betrayed their walker by anxiously tugging in a few different directions, hoping to finish their walk before the sun became unbearably hot.

“But—But before that!” The cop started suddenly. “Could I have your phone number, too? You know…in case I don’t have time to walk Scamp one day. If you have any slots open, that is!”

“Hm…I don’t have any spots open right now, but I think I can make an exception for someone as well behaved as Scamp.”

“Really?! Well—great! That makes him really happy!”

“I can see that he’s thrilled,” Akaashi laughed, looking down at an indifferent Scamp. “I just hope Fifi doesn’t come on too strong and make him uncomfortable.”

“That’s fine! Scamp doesn’t have any balls, anyway, so sexual tension shouldn’t be a problem!”

Keiji laughed softly to himself as Bokuto smacked himself in the head, waiting before the dog walker handed out his own business card, a less personable square but none the less adorable, decorated with tiny paw prints on a pink background. Akaashi pretended he didn’t see how carefully the officer tucked the card into his pocket. Scamp and his gang of mutts became more and more squirmy as their owners spent another second just looking at each other: Keiji pretended he wasn’t admiring Bokuto’s broad, muscled shoulders, and the cop pretended he wasn’t staring at the pretty hands holding several different colored leashes.

“I’ll be off, then,” Akaashi finally bowed. “Sorry for the trouble, Officer Bokuto.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” The policeman waved off, motioning Scamp back to his side. “Have a safe day, Akaashee!”

Another shy smile escaped Keiji’s lips, making Bokuto grin equally as the dog walker pulled the group of mutts back down the sidewalk, returning the cop’s wave before turning away and succumbing to a beaming grin only Hamtaro could see. Jabba remained lying where he was, lazily peering up at Akaashi when they approached, casting an even better shadow over his panting figure.

“You missed out on all the excitement, Jabba.”

The basset hound’s tail wagged tiredly. Keiji gave a deep sigh, replaying every stupid thing he said over the past ten-minutes and cringing again. Jabba only heaved onto his feet when Akaashi offered a snack, setting off once again with all five leashes held securely in his hands. Despite Seven and Cobra getting into more mischief by taking out Jabba’s legs and Fifi immediately returning to bullying Hamtaro again, Akaashi’s thoughts were elsewhere, specifically focused on a memory of a cute cop and his lovable sidekick. All the dogs looked up from their shenanigans when Keiji sighed deeply.

“Come on, guys,” The dog walker said, tucking the business card into his pocket. “Let’s get going.”

~~~-~~~

Officer Bokuto didn’t call. Akaashi didn’t call him, either, too busy running dogs here and there all week, while he was sure Bokuto was equally as busy what with policework and such. Still, Keiji kept the cute business card on his fridge, glancing at it whenever he had time, keeping a small bundle of hope at his side whenever his cell phone rang. Today was Saturday, Akaashi’s one free day of the week, and instead of sitting on his comfortable couch watching _Animal Cop_ reruns, the dog walker found himself taking a long walk downtown to the animal shelter.

Meeting Officer Bokuto and seeing how deep his connection was with Scamp reminded Akaashi of bittersweet days, when a Saturday spent on the couch included his adopted mutt Yoo cuddled up beside him, soft honey fur like velvet between her owner’s fingers as he lazily stroked a hand across her tiny body. Yoo had been Keiji’s first pet, his only friend in the bustling city of Tokyo before the animal shelter worker Kuroo befriended him; Yoo, a mixed breed with a medium stature, dark brown eyes, a small muzzle and half-up half-down ears was abandoned by a pair of ungrateful owners in a tiny apartment, found when the landlord came to demand rent payment and instead discovered a cheerful, fluffy-tailed dog running circles around the couch. She was taken to the shelter immediately, where she would remain for over a year before Akaashi began volunteering—Keiji loved cliché love stories, and he always proudly admitting to loving Yoo at first sight, giving her that name after his favorite Korean actress Yoo In-na. They both shared a sense of innocence and sassiness, drawing Akaashi in effortlessly to the point where he couldn’t leave the shelter without petting her for at least an hour. Kuroo finally suggested he take Yoo home with him, saying their lovey-dovey actions were making the other shelter dogs jealous. This was one of Kuroo’s better ideas, if Akaashi was being honest.

Yoo had been an amazing companion. With endless energy, a playful spirit and a gentle heart, her and Keiji were a match made in heaven. She was an angel during Akaashi’s tough days at the end of his college career, always greeting him as if he were the greatest thing Yoo had ever seen, easing whatever irritation assaulted Akaashi’s mind with her soft, cocked ears, curly tag wagging so happily whenever it was walk time…yeah. Yoo was perfect.

It had come as a major shock to Keiji when, upon taking his pet to the vet for her yearly vaccinations, it was discovered that at the young age of five, Yoo had stomach cancer that was advancing at an unstoppable rate. Before Yoo could succumb to the pain and unbearable agony of illness, Akaashi made the hardest decision of his life: a week after the diagnosis, following an awful night spent comforting a restless and helpless Yoo as she continuously vomited, her owner decided it was time.

Yes. Akaashi would never get over the heartbreak of putting Yoo down at such a young, happy age. But he also missed coming home to someone, an optimistic creature who was always thrilled to see him. Akaashi missed throwing frisbees and playing tug of war, and most of all, he missed a soft bundle of joy sticking their nose in his face as a wake-up call every morning. Two years had passed in quiet suffering, a bitter feeling resonating in Keiji’s chest whenever he saw a family grinning ear to ear as they left the shelter, dog in hand. It was those exact bitter thoughts that made Akaashi realize he needed to remedy the situation by volunteering more, walking more dogs, helping abandoned pups find perfect homes—and this week, it had been his run-in with the attractive cop Bokuto and his dog Scamp that pushed Keiji to another realization.

So today, Akaashi visited the shelter not as a volunteer, but as a potential adopter.

Keiji entered the back way, taking a deep breath when he walked inside, preparing for all the dejected stares he would get from whatever dogs he didn’t take home. This was something Akaashi never got used to, even after how long he volunteered here. Today was different for many reasons, but mostly because instead of picking who to walk or take outside first, Akaashi would be choosing which poor soul he would adopt, bring into his home and love eternally. Of course, Keiji thought every dog here deserved a home, but his building only allowed one per apartment, and it wasn’t like the dog walker to break rules (mostly). Right now, there were twenty-three dogs up for adoption, all lined-up in cages with doggy doors leading outside to private yards for each one—Akaashi knew exactly where each pup was, greeting them quietly and feeling his heart soar when dozens of tails began wagging excitedly.

Starting on the left, Akaashi slowly strolled past and looked.

Kuroo’s favorite was first, a large Mastiff with a huge-ass head and an even larger body; his temporary name was Shaq, though Kuroo called him Big Balls whenever the supervisor wasn’t around. Akaashi thought him cute, but much too large for his apartment. Fourth in line was Nike, a Red Heeler with one eye and unusually short legs. He was so cute when he accidentally ran into things, looking at corners and walls like they had personally offended him…but the one next to him was even cuter, a miniature Doberman with down ears named Boo who always kept his squeaky toy in reach. Another terrier, another mutt, another pair of pleading brown eyes Akaashi couldn’t resist.

Every single dog at the shelter was unbearably adorable. That was a problem. Akaashi knew he couldn’t take every dog home, but it didn’t make his chest ache any less for those who wouldn’t be chosen today. With a deep sigh, Keiji came to the end of the first kennel line, no less closer to finding a suitable companion than before. If anything, he felt more confused than ever, pining for Yoo, wondering if the same tragedy would strike twice if he adopted a similar breed, or maybe if something worse would happen if he adopted a different b—

Suddenly, loud thumping footsteps came pounding down the hall, alerting Keiji to possible an escapee dog. Glancing up, the dog walker was shocked to see a tough looking grey Pitbull pounding its way towards him, mouth as close to a grin as Akaashi had ever seen on a dog, muscles tensed at a frighteningly intense level. Scamp sprinted at Keiji and immediately plopped onto his butt, demanding pets and affection while staring up with those aesthetically pleasing blue eyes. Instead of an intimidating black vest, Scamp was wearing a Pokémon themed collar and a red walking vest with a leash dragging behind it.

“Scamp!” A familiar, accidentally seductive voice shouted down the hall, alarming Akaashi into standing straighter. “Get back here young man! You are so _naughty_ when you’re not on duty!”

Officer Bokuto’s casual appearance was even more startling than Scamp’s, cop dressed in a light grey t-shirt decorated in matching Pokémon images, sleeves doing nothing to hide those incredible biceps from Keiji, blue sneakers failing from accenting how toned the policeman’s calves were, and to top it all off, Koutarou was wearing shorts, actual _black shorts_ that didn’t even reach his knees, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. Akaashi must have been gaping, maybe even drooling at the sight, eyes unable to leave the image of Bokuto’s inhumanly thick thighs tensed underneath fair skin, one lunge away from crushing Keiji’s existence right where he stood . To think _this_ had been hiding under a black uniform every time they ran into each other…

Akaashi was hardly aware that his hand had moved to pet Scamp as a distraction, eyes flickering up to meet Bokuto’s equally startled gaze just as Kuroo rushed up behind him.

“Oh—H—Hey, Akaashi-kun!” The cop greeted nervously. “It’s nice to see you again so soon!”

“Hello, Bokuto-san.”

_Wow. I sound calmer than I expected._

Koutarou fidgeted nervously, drawing his attention back to his dog as Kuroo was left out of their conversation, expression wildly looking between Akaashi and Bokuto.

“Wait…you guys know each other?” The shelter worker exclaimed. “You got _arrested_, Akaashi?!”

“I didn’t arrest him, idiot!” Bokuto shrieked, elbowing his friend in the gut. “We just met when Akaashi was walking dogs, that’s all!”

“I didn’t know you two were friends, Kuroo-san,” Keiji added coolly.

“Um, yeah! He’s the guy I was totally going to set you up with!”

Blush consumed both Akaashi and Bokuto’s cheeks, the policeman elbowing Kuroo once more as Scamp finally retreated, pittering back to his owner and ignoring the light scolding he received in return.

“Naughty, Scamp…you shouldn’t run off like that. Daddy gets nervous when you just take off running at someone, okay?” Koutarou chided, ruffling Scamp’s head around affectionately. “You shouldn’t scare Akaashee like that. Go tell him you’re sorry.”

“It’s really okay, Officer Bokuto,” Akaashi waved off. “I don’t think I’ll be able to make a decision today, anyway…”

“Eh?” Kuroo groaned from where he was keened over behind Bokuto. “What decision? Oh…did you mean…you’re gonna adopt another dog?!”

“I was considering it, yes.”

“Thatta boy, Kaashi! You’ve been wallowing about Yoo for a long time, now; it’s about damn time you take one of these precious babies home as one of your own! Bro, Akaashi spoils his dogs so much it’s unbelievable. He literally cuts their nails and spends hours picking dirt out from between their toes!”

“Hey, don’t make fun of Akaashi!”

The dog walker wasn’t sure whether to sigh in annoyance or sigh in adoration when the hot policeman stood up for him, pinching Kuroo and getting another wail in response.

“It’s okay, Officer,” Akaashi interrupted gently. “I don’t base my confidence on Kuroo’s approval.”

“Pft!” The cop cackled, quirking Scamp’s attention. “Roasted, dude!”

“This conversation is getting out of hand—Akaashi-kun, which dog were you thinking? Big Balls? Tell me it’s Big Balls.”

“No. Like I said, I don’t think I can make a decision today. Maybe tomorrow.”

As if they heard the dog walker, the shelter dogs all retreated to their beds for a nap, ignoring Scamp’s playful whines as Bokuto looked at Akaashi thoughtfully, golden eyes storming up an idea. Meanwhile, Kuroo kept harassing Keiji about which dog he wanted, what kind he was looking for, what made him decide to adopt now, etc. etc. Akaashi wasn’t comfortable sharing his loneliness with the teasing Kuroo, preferring to give half-word answers while really focusing on Bokuto’s expressions. Every new turn of those high eyebrows and lovable frown peeking at the corner of his lips made the policeman even more attractive, especially when he suddenly became protective after Kuroo’s questions got a little too personal.

“Akaashi, you know you can count on me if you need to cry. Have you been crying a lot? Is that why you need to adopt a dog? Just know that dogs are good forms of therapy, but getting laid is an even better therapy. Want me to set you up with someone?”

“As a police officer, I can’t let you harass this young gentleman any longer, Kuroo.” Officer Bokuto finally interrupted him in a stern voice, motioning Akaashi forward with a type of authority anyone would obey. “Sir, if you’d please come this way, I’ll make sure Kuroo doesn’t harm you on your way to the exit.

The dog walker eagerly walked up to Koutarou, getting a chill when the cop put his hand down on Akaashi’s shoulder and led him away from Kuroo. One of Keiji’s sicker thoughts longed for Bokuto to have his handcuffs, so they could link together and be beside each other forever and ever—

“If you’d like to file a restraining order, I have some printed in my office at the station.”

“I’ll consider that,” Akaashi nodded with a sly smile. “Thank you for your help, Officer.”

“No problem! We have lots of trouble with this punk, so if he ever bothers you, let me know right away.”

“I will.”

“Hey!” Kuroo cried from behind them as Bokuto shut the door on him. “I’m right here, you know!”

Koutarou snickered and kept his hand on Akaashi’s shoulder until they were outside on the sidewalk, at which point he and Scamp stepped away to really face their friend for the first time. Akaashi was still chuckling from their game against Kuroo, waiting patiently while the cop thought of something to say.

“Um…I’m sorry I didn’t call this week,” Bokuto said sheepishly, looking down at Scamp to avoid Akaashi’s eyes. “I was busy with work and stuff, and I figured you were busy, too…I didn’t want to bother you or anything.”

“That’s okay.”

“I mean, I really _wanted_ to call you, but I had a bunch of late shifts this week, and I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“Plus, Scamp probably doesn’t need a walk at midnight, right?” Akaashi smiled.

“Oh!” The policeman startled, as if suddenly realizing his dog was what he should have been referring to. What had he been thinking before, Keiji wondered? “Uh…right! Because…Scamp is sleeping at night…he probably didn’t need a walk, anyway. Haha.”

Keiji hid a giggle behind his hand and looked down at Scamp, who, in return for the attention began licking Akaashi’s hand like it was secretly harboring a treat.

“Scamp, that’s enough!” Bokuto cried in embarrassment, patting the mutt away and leaving behind a slobbery mess. The dog walker was used to this, but seeing his crush all flustered was entertaining. “Jeez, I’m really sorry about him…um…as a peace offering, would you maybe like to go get some ice cream with Scamp and I? He’s buying!”

_…The hot policeman I’ve been creepily watching for months on my dog walks just asked me out_, Akaashi realized, heart racing and expression struggling to remain neutral. _Stay cool, stay cool…you don’t want him knowing how much you’re freaking out. THE HOT POLICEMAN WITH A GOOD BUTT ASKED YOU OUT. But don’t freak out. Be cool._

“Well, as long as he’s buying…”

Akaashi had to physically turn himself away, too overwhelmed by the cop’s illuminating grin. The combination of that grin and casual clothing on a dorky, good looking guy was too much. Scamp, his owner and Keiji set off down the street towards a nearby ice cream stand; Akaashi ordered his usual, a vanilla cone (that he may or may not share with his dogs some afternoons) while Bokuto ordered wasabi flavored, which normally would have disgusted Akaashi, but he thought the flavor might not be so bad if it were infused in the cop’s lips. Scamp must have agreed for different reasons, large blue eyes never blinking or leaving the ice cream cones even when they walked over to a nearby bench. Akaashi felt the dog’s heated gaze on them, but that didn’t bother him nearly as much as Bokuto’s gaze.

It wasn’t until this very moment, sitting beside the sexy police officer that Akaashi realized how severe his pining had become. Things were simple enough when he and the dogs walked by on the opposite street corner, able to stare longingly or nod in greeting without thinking anything would become of it—now…Akaashi was sitting beside Officer Bokuto, the latter who wasn’t wearing his usual sexy cop uniform, had on SHORTS and a Pokémon t-shirt that matched his dog’s collar. And they had ice cream cones. And Bokuto’s thighs were almost touching Keiji’s.

This must have been every stalker’s dream come true.

“So—you’re thinking of adopting a dog, huh?”

“Yes…it’s been a while since I last had a pet,” Akaashi hummed over his lick. “I miss it.”

“Kuroo mentioned that you had a dog before,” Bokuto remembered. “Did you have to get rid of them or something?”

“Ah…actually, the dog I had two-years ago had to be put down. She had stomach cancer, and I didn’t want to see her suffer.”

The cop cursed adorably under his breath, hating himself for accidentally bringing up a sensitive subject. Scamp still had his eyes on their ice cream, praying and waiting for a drop to find its way into his mouth.

“Oh, that’s…that’s terrible, Akaashi-kun! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s alright,” The dog walker smiled sadly, reaching out and feeling Scamp’s velvety ear between his fingers. “I’ve come to terms with it. I just figured it’s time to move on.”

Bokuto went quiet for a bit, spacing out on nothing as the young men ate their ice cream, warm sun bearing down on their group. Akaashi wondered if Bokuto understood his agony over Yoo’s death. Seeing his strong relationship with Scamp, he probably had a good idea about what parental stress felt like. Keiji was content to avoid the subject, fearing he might get emotional again (Kuroo would never let him live down the night he spent at the shelter crying over Yoo in his arms), but the policeman had other ideas.

“What was your dog’s name?”

“Yoo.”

“Like the Korean actress? I totally love her!”

“Yes,” Akaashi laughed in agreement. “You know how Scamp is named after the character in the _Lady and the Tramp_ sequel?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, my dog Yoo looked just like the dog named Angel from that movie.”

“No way!” Bokuto cried in amazement, golden eyes animated with fascination. “She’s so friggin cute! She really looked like that?!”

“Mhm.”

The cop seemed marveled by this information, gaping to himself as Akaashi nibbled on his ice cream.

“Well, I’m sure she was very happy with you, ‘Kaashi,” Officer Bokuto nodded certainly. “I bet whichever dog you pick next will be happy, too, just like Scamp, here!”

Koutarou leaned over and lovingly scratched his dog’s ear, making kissy noises at him until he stuck his tongue in his owner’s mouth. Akaashi snorted to himself, listening intently as Bokuto grumbled at Scamp in disapproval.

“I can see why the chief didn’t want you at the station, Scamp…”

“They didn’t want him to become a police dog?”

“Not at first,” Bokuto confirmed thoughtfully, still keeping a hand on Scamp’s head. “My station wasn’t against police force dogs, but they were strongly against having a Pitbull trained in, you know, because of their reputation in other countries.”

“Oh…right.”

“They refused to even let me put Scamp in official training because they thought he would hurt the other dogs—can you believe that?! I was super pissed at them, but I knew Scamp would be a perfect partner to have, so I officially adopted him and started training him on my own. We worked on everything for eight whole months before I thought he was ready; when I took him to the station and showed them what he could do, the other officers begged the chief to let him stay. He gave in, of course—just look at that face!” Bokuto cooed at his precious dog, squishing his cheeks fondly. “But you know what the best part for me was?”

“What?” Akaashi asked, fully intrigued.

“Proving the world wrong two times in a row. The shelter worker said Scamp would never be adopted because he was a Pitbull. My chief said he could never become a police dog because he was a Pitbull. And we proved them all wrong, didn’t we, buddy?”

Officer Bokuto let the large dog happily lick his face, laughing at the ticklish feeling; Koutarou smiled back over at Akaashi, hopeful gleam shining through his triumphant expression.

“Whatever dog you choose will be thrilled to have someone believe in them, just like Scamp. That’s what Kuroo says. For once, I have to agree with him.”

Keiji remained frozen in his seat, eyes glued to Bokuto and ears wide open, pulling in every word the cop said. Scamp could have easily stayed at that shelter for the rest of his young life. He could have lived in that same cage for many years, only knowing an occasional long walk and affectionate pat every so often; Scamp could have been ignored and feared for his breed, for terrible deeds cruel owners inflicted on their pets with evil intentions. If Bokuto hadn’t seen something in him, Scamp would still be unloved, alone and longing for companionship, for meaning. No dog should have to wait for love just because of their outer appearance and the reputation that dragged behind it.

As Akaashi pondered this truth, his hand holding the ice cream cone lowered unintentionally; this insignificant act was an invitation for Scamp, and with one swoop, he snatched the entire cone into his mouth and cheerfully began chewing.

“SCAMP!” The officer shrieked in horror as Akaashi burst out laughing, watching as Bokuto tried wrestling the ice cream from his dog’s jaws. “No! Spit that out right now! Naughty Scamp!”

As hard as Koutarou was trying to scold his pet, the dog walker’s laugh was just too distracting. Scamp had swallowed every last drop of vanilla by the time his owner shook out of his funk, totally absorbed by the way Akaashi was holding onto his rolling stomach, cheerful laughter spilling from his mouth. Bokuto felt a smile of his own come on, hand resting on a satisfied Scamp’s head as they watched the pretty scene go down.

“Jeez, what a mess—I’m so _so_ sorry about that, Akaashi-kun. I’ll go buy you another one, if you want!”

“That’s alright,” Keiji huffed, still laughing over how innocent dog priorities were. “I’m just glad Scamp enjoyed his share.”

“Tch. He enjoyed it all right…he practically inhaled that sucker. Did you even taste the ice cream, Scamp?”

Another giggle fell out of Akaashi’s mouth, prompting Bokuto to laugh as well. Scamp wasn’t sure what was going on above him, too absorbed with his delicious dessert and silently longing for even more. For how bittersweet the day started out, Akaashi found himself glad his plans had gone awry—he would have to worry about Kuroo’s interrogation later.

“Well, we should probably get going,” Bokuto announced reluctantly. “Scamp _obviously_ has some more training to do.”

“Right.”

Keiji stood from the bench, not having to worry about his ice cream melting anymore; Scamp seemed sad that they were leaving, giving a short whine in Akaashi’s direction and a diva glance at his owner.

“This…This was really fun, Akaashi!” Officer Bokuto said with forced cheerfulness. Apparently he was still sulking at his dog’s conduct. “And again, I’m sorry about Scamp’s behavior. I don’t know why he always embarrasses me when you’re around…but—but I think that means he likes you!”

“I’m glad he does,” Keiji smiled reflectively. He glanced up at Bokuto, lidded eyes shining impishly. “Hopefully that means you’ll be following after him shortly.”

Akaashi was certain there was no sight better than a policeman blushing and giving a shy smile under a hidden expression. Scamp wagging his tail and nudging Keiji’s hand was a close second, but Bokuto had him beat out by a few inches.

“I _promise_ I’ll call you this week, Akaashee.”

“I look forward to it, Officer.”

What happened next could only be described as karma, or maybe a cliché movie moment: Bokuto got a shadowy, very police-like look on his face, golden eyes darkening and shoulders looking stronger than ever as he leaned closer to Akaashi, voice lowering with absolutely serious intentions, lips moving slow and deliberately.

“I don’t usually say this, but…you can just call me Bokuto from now on.”

Heart pounding and stomach suddenly aching with pining, Akaashi hurriedly replied before his mind could insert a dirty suggestion.

“O-Okay.”

The dog walker quickly leaned down to bid Scamp farewell, rubbing the grey Pitbull’s neck gently, adoring the way Scamp leaned into his touch. Did people honestly think dogs whose biggest priority was ice cream could really intentionally hurt anybody?

“Bye, Scamp. I’ll see you later, okay? Be a good boy and catch lots of bad guys for Bokuto-san.”

Scamp got a lick against Akaashi’s cheek before he stood, slowly bowing to the off-duty policeman.

“I look forward to the phone call. Have a good day, Bokuto-san.”

“You too, Akaashi!”

Looking back up at Bokuto’s face was (not) a mistake; the cop had the audacity to wink at Akaashi before turning and jogging away with Scamp right at his side, pair fading away into Tokyo traffic a few moments later. A deep, knowing sigh fell from Keiji’s lips—_well, if I didn’t give it away by lusting after Bokuto-san for the past few months, I definitely did it today_, the dog walker thought, remaining in his spot. _He totally knows how desperate I am…but how is it my fault his uniform fits him so well? How is it my fault he also happens to have an adorable Pitbull as his partner? How is that even fair? How can someone NOT crush over that?_

Even if nothing ever came of this not-so-innocent crush on an attractive cop, Scamp stealing Akaashi’s ice cream had inadvertently made-up his mind.

After Officer Bokuto’s leave, Akaashi hurried back to the dog shelter and immediately tugged Kuroo away from whatever he was doing; he led them to a very specific kennel where a small, but thick muscled Pitbull had just woken up from a long afternoon nap. The dog had light tan colorings, a short, wide chest compacted with layers of strength, stubby legs and a random bundle of longer fur on the tips of her ears, the left of which, had suffered an attempted cropping, leaving behind a large missing chunk near the base. Scars covered the pup’s body, marring her otherwise flawless coat and creating a discolored portion of her brown nose. Her feet were over-sized, her tail crudely cropped short, her teeth as sharp as a shark’s, and her eyes were the darkest brown Akaashi had ever seen. She arrived at the shelter as a stray, a seemingly abandoned baiting dog who was only a little over a year old, approximately—children who passed by her cage were frightened, scared at her rough appearance despite the childish glimmer in her gaze and wag. Adults who wanted to adopt were concerned at the stray’s background, ignoring workers when they said the dog was young enough where fearful habits could easily be remedied with a bit of attention and work.

Akaashi had been the one to name the lost soul upon her arrival. To everyone who passed by, she was petrifying, from her breed title to her appearance. What they didn’t know was that she had to have a light on over her kennel so she could sleep at night. She didn’t like getting muddy, was absolutely _terrified_ of birds, always accepted treats without her teeth so much as peeking out, laid down when she ate, curled up in a ball for naps and loved to snack on Goldfish crackers. Akaashi read the sign on her kennel one more time, even though he knew it by heart:

** _Hello! My name is _ **

**SUN**

** _I have been at the East Tokyo Shelter for:_ **

** 138 DAYS **

**My favorite play pal is: _Sousuke_**

**My favorite volunteer is: _Akaashi_**

** Please give me a loving home! **

** **

“This one,” Akaashi smiled down at the drowsy pup. Her stubby tail immediately began wagging. “I want Sunny.”

~~~-~~~

“This way, Sun,” Keiji said softly, steering the dog left as they turned. It was their first official walk together as pet and owner, and Sun was doing great, looking adorable in her pale yellow harness and black collar. “We’ll go meet some friends at the park, okay?”

Sunny peered up with her dark brown eyes glimmering, as if she knew what Akaashi was promising, big feet pulling her along the sidewalk. The dog walker couldn’t keep a smile off his face, grinning ear to ear while they walked peacefully, even getting a group of boys to pet Sun, which she greatly appreciated. Akaashi had never seen her so happy before, doing his best in keeping up with her excited pace and pulling her to a gentle stop when they came to a crosswalk.

“Good girl, Sun. You want a treat?”

The Pitbull plopped down on her butt right away, not blinking until her owner slid a treat her way, watching her crunch it down in amusement. Due to Akaashi’s knowledge on dog walking and constant alertness, his senses detected that another animal was nearby—feeling protective of Sunny, his body went rigid, eyes frantically searching for the culprit of his nerves. Sun remained oblivious, content to have her head patted as Keiji looked over the area, surprised when a familiar grey Pitbull was walking towards them on the crosswalk all by himself.

“Scamp?”

Hearing his name, the dog quickened his pace, tail wagging in excitement while he maneuvered his way through the crowd, running up to Akaashi happily. Scamp seemed interested in Sun, but didn’t yet act on that curiosity, instead standing in front of Keiji as if expecting him to do something. Suddenly worried that Scamp’s misadventure might mean danger for Officer Bokuto, Akaashi frantically snatched onto Scamp’s vest—that was when he noticed a yellow note folded and tucked inside Scamp’s black accessory.

“What’s this?” Akaashi asked no one in particular. “Is this for me, Scamp?”

The dog let out a little whine, nudging Keiji’s hand with his wet nose. That must have been a yes. Worrisome thoughts rushed through Akaashi’s brain, anxiously wondering if Scamp’s owner was hurt somewhere, if he sent Scamp out as a messenger; did Bokuto need help? Would Akaashi have to call the FBI in?

Scamp whined again, and with shaky hands, Keiji slipped the note out and unfolded it. There were only two words scribbled out in what was supposed to be elegant handwriting:

**LET’S DATE.**

Akaashi stared at the words for a long moment before hurriedly looking up, searching the sidewalks and streets for Scamp’s owner—there Bokuto was, standing in front of a small coffee shop on the opposite side of the street, fully dressed in his black uniform, leather boots and wearing a timid expression on his usually energetic face. He raised a large hand and waved shyly at Akaashi, who couldn’t help but smile as he waved back. Scamp walked beside him when the crosswalk light turned green for their side, Sunny desperately wanting to reach over and meet him but refraining in favor of following her beloved owner. Scamp trotted back to Officer Bokuto when they reached the other side, wagging his tail when he was praised in a low voice; Akaashi slowly made his way towards the cop, still keeping that same smile glued to his lips.

“Was that totally lame, or did you catch the _Touch Your Heart_ reference?” Bokuto asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I understood.”

“A-And?”

Akaashi tried playing it cool, but couldn’t stop himself from beaming—to avoid his own desperation and eagerness, the dog walker looked down at his new companion, nudging her forward towards Koutarou.

“This is Sun. Sunny, this is Officer Bokuto and Scamp,” Keiji introduced. “We’ll be seeing a lot of them, so it’s about time you officially met them.”

Bokuto needed a slow second to beam like a child before a wide grin broke out on his face. He swooped down and began petting Sun lovingly, adoring her chipped ear and body of scars.

“Aww, she’s so _cute_!!! I could just eat her up!”

A wink was sent Akaashi’s way.

“And her owner, too.”

“S-Shut up…”

“Did you just _sass_ a police officer?” Bokuto cackled, eyebrows cocking seriously.

“Yes.”

“Well, at least you admit it.”

Akaashi laughed at his own embarrassment, letting himself be playfully nudged before the pair set off to have lunch together, playful Pitbulls loyally at their sides the entire way. As it turns out, pining after and mildly stalking attractive policemen did have positive results.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo In-na and Lee Dong-wook are my real life OTP. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you thought! Also, if you like cute dogs, visit my instagram page to see dorky pictures of my son Hiro! #adoptdontshop  
ARTTHETRASH on Twitter made bitchin FANART OF SEXY COP BOKUTO AND SHY YET THIRSTY AKAASHI!!! Go check it out! More sexy policeman and dog walking fics to come! We shall see what the future holds for their little family...hehe
> 
> Tumblr: suguruslut


End file.
